Uncle Yu
by Aquahound
Summary: A year after the the war with the Millenium Earl...Kanda,Allen,Marie,Lenalee were sent to Haiti for a mission where an unexpected reunion of relatives takes place.
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Yu

Allen, Lenalee, Noise Marie and Kanda were sent to Haiti to inspect the area for innocence because of the earthquake that destroyed a city.

"Heck….What a dump." Kanda growled, surveying the surroundings. "Oi! BaKanda! The locals can hear you! Show some respect!" The white haired boy hissed at the Japanese. It was a year after that war with that Millennium Earl. But there was still Akumas lurking here and there. Noise Marie and Lenalee Lee shook their heads sadly at the bickering teenagers. Yu oji-san…. A kid`s voice rang weakly through their minds. Lenalee glanced anxiously around. "There`s a kid here? It is too dangerous for a child here!" Kanda tensed after hearing the voice. "Kanda? What`s wrong?" Lenalee peered into the Japanese`s face. The color in Kanda`s face was drained. He took off in the direction of a wrecked building with the rest of the team (including Tim campy and the other golems) racing after him.

~~ 1 hour later…~~

Kanda was slashing wildly with Mugen at a concrete block. The other exorcist glanced at each other thinking that Kanda had lost his mind….. Then there was a loud " CRACK" and Kanda pulled out a boy from the rubble. How that 19 year old managed to locate the boy from the rubble was unknown. Kanda then growled into his golem. "Komui. We`re going back…. I have found an exorcist… I don`t care! He is injured! Those #$#%$$% Akumas were most likely after him….." Yuu oji-san the voice was much louder now. Before Lenalee, Noise and Allen could register what had happened, they were whisked back to the headquarters with nurses and doctors flustering over the "exorcist"

(Lenalee`s point of view.)

I`ve never seen Kanda so worried over anyone before. When I heard Kanda barking into his golem with oh-so-colorful vulgarities at nii-san, I was shocked that getting that kid back was so important to Kanda, the heartless Samurai. After the kid woke up I was shocked. His resemblance to Kanda was so strong that they might as well be twins except that Kanda was taller, and his hair was longer. The boy`s piercing blue eyes scared me. It reminded me of a wolf. Kanda`s eyes weren`t that scary. Che…. I looked around expecting Kanda. But he wasn`t there. Who are you looking for? the voice repeated in my head. I thought I was going mad but that grubby boy looked at me expectantly. "Um…. I`m looking for Kanda….." I muttered. If Nii-san knew that I was talking to no one, he would give me third degree. Yu oji-san? You call him Kanda? Hmm…. the boy suddenly looked pensive. "Ryuu? You awake?" Kanda came strolling in. Don`t call me that Yu oji-san! I hate to be called that! Anger flashed in the boy`s eyes. Kanda rolled his eyes and said that they can`t both be called Kanda so…. The boy has to be called Ryuu.

"BaKanda. How`s the boy?" Allen- came with Nii-san and General Tie doll. Kanda`s expression tighten at the sight of his master. "Yu-kun, what the heck is wrong with you? You arrived at the headquarters because of a boy…" Nii-san, Allen-kun and the general then stared at Kanda and Yuu, (I can`t pronounce the name.) gaping at them. They were so alike in many ways. A loud "EEEEH!" could be heard around the order. Miranda, Count Kory and Lavi came to investigate the "EEH!". Kanda then snapped "He`s my nephew. Got a problem with that?" Che. Yuu glared at them. Miranda fainted from the shock. Lavi stood stunned. Allen-kun also fainted. As for General Tie Doll, he sobbed because his 'son' had grown up. Kanda looked as though he was going to slice everyone in the room to shreds.

I have a bad feeling about this…..


	2. A whole new world

A whole new world

"Nani!" Ryuu exclaimed after getting hit by Mugen. "Get up! No matter how much it hurts, Get up!" Kanda growled. It was day 1 of his nephew`s training and so far so good. Kanda secretly beamed at his nephew Ryuu`s efforts. Keep this up and his nephew would be like him.

FLASHBACK (Kanda`s POV)

The whole gang of misfits was gapping at the sight of me and Ryuu, my nephew.

What the heck is wrong with them? Is it unusual for me to have a nephew? Ryuu has an anti akuma weapon somewhere in his body. When that mad scientist cum mad freak (he`s referring to Komui.) gave him a health check up cum the check up of hell. After many howls of pain, that mad freak came out with a freaky grin and Ryuu stumbled out.

"I DID IT!" That mad scientist yelled expecting claps and a pat on the back but there was none.

That scientist explained that he attached a collar which allows my mute nephew to communicate by using speeches and stuff. He can speak normally. But the weird thing about his innocence is that he was made OUT of innocence. Meaning he is a weapon. I got angry and started to growl to him that my nephew is not a weapon but I`ve to accept facts. So now my current mission is to train Ryuu and find his accommodator.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Take five." Kanda said, handing a bottle of water to his nephew. "Hey Yu Oji-san, do you think my accommodator is dead? I mean I don`t remember how I got to Haiti or how I got in the rubble…. It`s possible that my accommodator tried to save me and all that mushy stuff found in stories…." Ryuu mumbled. "That`s not true! Yuu! Don`t be such a pessimist like your uncle!" Lenalee stormed in. "Kanda, go to Ni-San`s office. STAT! Yuu(Lenalee pronounces Ryuu`s name as Yuu.)We are going out to get you a passport, new clothes and Urgh! You`re filthy! And first stop, my hot springs." Lenalee carried Ryuu in bridal style leaving Kanda gasping at the sight while Lenalee droned on and on. "The Order rewarded me and the rest who battled the Millennium Earl. My reward was a hot spring, Miranda`s was a boutique that make dresses and all the designs were made by Miranda herself you know that? Allen-kun had a café, count Kory owns a ….."

~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~

Lenalee returned followed by a small figure that carried most of the items and was unable to be seen. "Yo Lena! Where`s Yu`s nephew?" Lavi helped Lenalee with the bags that contained Ryuu`s clothes and passport. Then they heard a thump and a small anguished cry and the rustle of paper bags. They turned around and saw a pile of paper bags and the figure was gone. "Oh my gosh! Yuu was carrying all that pile of clothes! Lavi! Help him!"Then a shadow appeared behind them and a menacing voice was heard. "Who`s the baka who dumped bags of clothes on my nephew…" A menacing aura was surrounding Kanda. Yu oji-san….here…. Ryuu communicated telepathically to Kanda who pulled him from the pile. ""Arigatou. Yu oji-san…." Kanda glared at Lavi and snapped at him with Mugen preparing to slash Lavi`s throat, demanding why he didn`t help Ryuu. Then a mechanical voice came blaring behind the 3 exorcist and 1 innocence. "Children, don`t fight. It pains daddy….." Komui`s voice came out from the PA system. (Public announcing system.) "You`re not any of our parents you baka $#$#$$$$#%^&&*&%%#..." Kanda started to rattle off in Japanese in what appears to be a string of colorful swears. Ryuu sighed and began to drag all his purchases to his room. "All 4 of you will be assigned a mission with Miranda and me!" Komui`s mechanical voice interrupted Kanda`s swearing and Lenalee dropped some of Ryuu`s new clothes at the phrase "and me!" "Pack your luggage! I`ve arranged PR visa for us at Australia!" Komui giggled like a high school girl, "And report at my office in 15 minutes!" So, reluctantly, they obeyed and in 15 minutes, everyone was ready for the flight and the briefing by Komui.

" Our current mission is to be a family. I`m supposed to be the father, Jared Tan and my wife Mia (that`s Miranda.) who moved from China to start a new life in Australia with their adoptive children, Jasmine(psst Lenalee, that's you.),Tsubasa(Ryuu), Sora( Kanda)and Alex (that is Lavi). We have located Ryuu`s accommodator in Australia. So we are going to find her in a school so we need you to go to the respective schools there. No questions right? All right children? Sora, we sent your sword there already." Before long, the 'family' were at the airport . "Are we there yet?" Jasmine grumbled, playing the 'spoilt brat' role. " Now Jasmine, please be patient. The plane`s arriving." Komui told Jasmine off. "Move it stupid." Sora shoved Alex aside and walked on. "Father! Sora pushed me! And he called me stupid." Mia told off Sora off while Tsubasa wandered off to the males. 5 minutes later, they realized he was gone. "Aaah! Where`s Tsubasa? Oh Lord! Please help me find him!" Mia started to pray and panic. Sora ran to find him and appeared 3 minutes later. "He went for a toilet break….." Sora mumbled, leading his younger brother by his hand. The onlookers knew at one glance that all the children that the 'father' had adopted were close to each other despite the common sibling rivalry.

Tsubasa stared out of the airplane's window and saw the night sky . The plane started to move off….. He left the Asia branch to go live a normal life to find his accommodator to be complete and now, there`s no turning back. Jasmine offered to sing a lullaby for Tsubasa and he agreed. Jasmine`s enchanting voice rang around the plane and everyone listened to the 18 year old`s melancholic melody. Sora covered Tsubasa and the onlookers were touched at the sight. The air craft left China and headed for Melbourne.


	3. Uchi

_**Uchi**_

_Location: Australia. Melbourne. Berwick._

_Entry 5__ (Ryuu`s private journal.)_

_Today, that crazy nut case (__Ryuu is referring to Komui.)__ told us that Lenalee-san, Miranda-San, BakaUsagi-sampai__ (He is referring to Lavi)__ and that nut case would go on a mission to find my accommodator. Now I`m in a house that would be my Uchi. I have a room all to myself because 'I`m the youngest child' or so that nut case said. Our roles are simple. My role is to be the youngest child, Tsubasa. Yu oji-san is the oldest child; the bad tempered Sora who has a soft spot for Tsubasa. Both of us were adopted by the caring father (Urgh. I want to hurl!)Jared Tan and his wife, Mia Tan. (Miranda-San). Lenalee-san is the second child who was spoiled but has a gift for singing (She sings REALLY WELL!)And her name is Jasmine. She is the 'legal daughter' of __Miranda__ Mia and Jared. BakaUsagi-sampai is the happy go lucky Alex who was also adopted. Sigh, my first mission is already so warped. Could this mission get any weirder? Oh yeah, an early night. I have to sleep soon as I have school tomorrow. I wonder how it would be._

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Tsubasa? Breakfast! Wake Up! Time for your first day at school!" Miranda sounded unusually confident today. Ryuu decided. He went to wash up in his own bathroom and he changed. He sighed and knew that his first day would be rubbish. "Morning Tsu! Say Good morning to daddy!" Komui glomped Ryuu who gave a low growl. "Father…..I`m done." As much as Kanda hated to say it but he has no choice. That damn grand general must be senile! Kanda thought to himself. They must act and think like a family. Komui even went as far to get Miranda and himself rings. How crazy is this mission going to get? "I`m skipping breakfast. I lost my appetite. Can we just hurry and go to school?" Ryuu grabbed his schoolbag. "All right! Everyone in the car!" Komui ordered. Lenalee hopped in first, and then Kanda and Lavi dragged themselves to the back of the 7 seater car. Miranda came out wearing working clothes. They dropped Kanda, Lavi at a high school then Miranda at a nursery where she would be teaching 4 year olds. "Bye dears. I`ll see you home later." Mia Tan reported to the register to start her day glancing at the leaving car. Finally, they reached a school which has both senior and junior schools that is combined together. "Jasmine, Tsu… I`ll follow you two in." Jared Tan straightened his tie and followed the 'siblings' into the school. Ryuu was glad that they were early and those who were at school were all the seniors who were gapping at the pretty Jasmine. He felt so embarrassed even though this isn`t his real family. "Tsubasa…" Komui gave a warning glance to Ryuu. They finally reached the principal`s office when the bell rang. "Come in." A voice called from the inside. A man wearing a suit was organizing files looked up and stood up. "You must be Mr. Tan," he shook hands with Komui. "You may address me as headmaster White." Ryuu looked at the head master and the headmaster`s surname really suits him. He was as fair as Snow White. He stifled a giggle and then straightened his face. The headmaster extended a hand to Ryuu. "I assume you are Tsubasa, Jared`s adopted son." A flicker of annoyance passed his face. "I`ll bring your children to their classes." The headmaster stood up and opened the door, "Mr. Tan, please wait here for I have some discussion for you." Komui nodded his head and then gave a grin to Lenalee and Ryuu who glared back at him. "Enjoy your day Tsu and Jasmine!" A retort from Ryuu was an angry, "Don`t call me that!" The headmaster led them down corridors and then stopped. "This is the senior side of the school. Tsubasa, if you want to look for your sister, come to the senior level and find her class which is class 9 F.W. Her teacher would be Fiona Wyatt. Jasmine, your sibling`s class is 6 M.M. His teacher is Michael Marriot. He would be in the last year of junior year. So next year it would be easy to find each other. Ah…. Here we are, 9 F.W. I`ll go introduce you to the teacher." Ryuu glanced around his surroundings. This school was huge! "Tsubasa, time for you to go to class." Headmaster White led him down a hall, 3 music rooms. 6 classrooms and he finally reached his class. "Fiona, you have a new student." The headmaster called from outside the room. He pulled her away from Ryuu`s hearing distance and whispered something in her ear and Fiona Marriot nodded her head and spoke in a gentle manner. "My name is Fiona Marriot. You my address me as Mrs. Marriot. Your classmates are currently doing a project and I`ll put you in Manami and Ixora`s group." Her Australian accent was so broad, Ryuu had trouble understanding her. She walked in and clapped her hands for attention. "Class, we have a new student. His name is Tsubasa and I expect you to be nice to him." Ryuu walked in the class and the class looked at the 12 year old Japanese. "He looks like a girl!" A boy with dirty blonde hair laughed. Only a few boys joined in the teasing. "What morons," Ryuu glared not daggers but swords at them and they were frightened. "Manami, Ixora, please brief him and tell him what is happening and the both of you would bring him around the school. Is that all right?" The two girls chirped a reply. The girl with brownish-red eyes smiled and introduced herself as Ixora Hong. The Japanese girl introduced herself as Manami Inoue. They appeared to be very friendly. "Maybe school isn`t that bad after all. This is home whether I like it or not….." Ryuu thought to himself as he assisted his new friends in their project….. "Anata no atarashii ie ga sukina nodesu ka?"(Translation: Do you like your new home?) Manami asked. "Kore wa watashi no Uchi." (Translation: This is my home.) was a sullen reply. The start of Ryuu`s search for his accommodator started and she was closer than he expected.


	4. A recovered memory

_**Recovered Memories**_

"Hey Tsubasa, watch that paint!" It was Ryuu`s second day at school and was struggling to fit in because of his girlish features. And Lenalee was not helping him other than the fact she appears to 'see how my little brother is coping' act. He was working on a damn project with two classmates and what is even worse is that one of his members dumped that whole lot of work on him and spent her time daydreaming about 'her prince in a white suit, driving a Mercedes Benz' stuff and a lot more things. His teacher was swapped with Lenalee`s teacher because his teacher taught them humanities or some stuff like that. He was supposed to look for his accommodator and not for his academic results. That nutcase (Ryuu is referring to Komui) is gonna die very hard later. Ryuu decided.

**(DURING LUNCH BREAK)**

"**CRASH"** Ryuu was thrown against the garbage disposal at the back of the school.Derrick, a jock threw Ryuu and a couple of other jocks were watching. "Why did you get close to MY Manami? Hmm Tsubasa, the girly face?" Derrick sneered, preparing to punch him. "Urgh. I`M NOT A GIRLY FACE! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A LOVESICK GIRL AND LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE" Ryuu caught his punch and returned a strong punch that made the other jocks gasp in shock. "Tsubasa is strong! Let's make a break for it while we can!" The other jocks ran away, leaving a whimpering Derrick in Ryuu`s mercy. "I`ll let you off this time, next time you won`t be that lucky…" Ryuu walked off leaving Derrick alone when he heard a shrill scream from the senior side of the school. He rushed to the scene to see a crying Manami and Ixora huddling in a corner while a bleeding Lenalee with her activated weapon lying unconscious on the floor. Then the headmaster arrived. "Headmaster White! Call my father to ask for back up. I`ll try to deal with these um hooligans and keep all students away." Ryuu yelled. The headmaster hurried to seal the boundaries while Ryuu prepared for battle. "Ah, how tragic, I have to fight a child. Let me introduce myself. My name is Cyril Camelot. What is yours, little boy?" Cyril sneered. "My name is Tsubasa Tan, and why are you here Noah?" Ryuu bared his teeth preparing to form an aquatic shield around himself. "Hah! Bravely said! Take this!" Cyril threw a paint bomb at Ryuu who winced in pain when it hit him. "Now that you can`t see, I`ll put you out of commission!" When Cyril`s attack was dodged, he stopped in shock. "I fight using Auras. Have you read about them? When an especially evil aura like yours comes near me, I use the ability of the aura to interpret your moves and I shall defeat you to find my accommodator!" Ryuu rushed forward while a barrier of water surrounded him. Young mistress, please answer my call, I need you to command me… Ryuu recollected his memories and tried to send a message to his accommodator. Ryuu… A familiar voice was heard. Swirling Aqua! the same voice commanded Ryuu who obeyed. Overwhelmed by memories, his unexpected accommodator had recovered them all. And Ryuu gained a memory of a dark haired girl who extended her hand out to him. It was in a forest in somewhere familiar ... Cyril was shocked at the impact that hit him and decided to go all out. "Mugen! Evil has risen! Ichigen!" Kanda arrived with Lavi behind. "Tch! All of you keep coming! I`ll be back!" Cyril swore, disappearing suddenly. "Damn it! Le.., um Jasmine!" Lavi carried Lenalee, rushing to the school infirmary. "Damn it Sora, you came too late." Ryuu swore while Kanda glared at Ixora and Manami. "Which of these two females is your accommodator?" Kanda pulled his nephew away and gave them a dismissive glance. Manami and Ixora returned to their class, determined not to utter a single word about this incident to their classmates "I…I have no idea." Ryuu looked down. "The headquarters wants us to stay here for a long time anyway so take your time." " I regained a memory…. My accommodator has long hair. I`m certain it is dark in color…. I`m very sure her hair isn`t blonde or red….. But I will find her. If that is the last thing I do." Ryuu vowed. Kanda smiled secretly at his determined nephew. With determination, anything can happen.


	5. Watashi Komoriuta

_**Watashi Komoriuta* **_

(Kanda`s P.O.V)

I don`t understand my nephew… He`s been unpredictable lately. He cut his hair! Well, I suppose that is all right but it is not him to suddenly decide that he wants to chop off his hair! I even got Moyashi (For all those reading this for the first time, Kanda is referring to Allen) to check if he became an Akuma. And Lenalee chased me around the whole neighborhood with a broom screaming that she`ll whack me till I apologized to Ryuu. I don`t understand why we are stuck here studying in Melbourne. My first day of school was a disaster. I was allowed to wear what I want because I was in High School and the boys in my class thought I was a girl. Why? Because those bakas think that only girls have such long hair and tie it in what-do –you –call –it(He`s referring to a ponytail). Anyway, Ryuu is still normal and not dead. Just now, I looked (or rather, he peeked) into Ryuu`s room after he left to ride the horse that Mad Freak (he refers Komui as Mad Freak) gave him. Most of his classmates have horses so yeah….. He called it um, Ichiro? He went riding with a female classmate called Manami Inoue. Today is a holiday so we were all so free. So anyway I found a picture of a girl being drawn on his open sketch book. She had long blue hair done in two... (He wants to say ponytails) with a dress. She somewhat look familiar. I found the word "Accommodator" written in Japanese, scrawled on the top of the page. So his memory of his accommodator is a female with long blue hair. There were some extra details on the page written on the side, all in Japanese. "Japanese. She is a lot like Mana-chan. In terms of personality too. Possible candidate as my accommodator." Mana-Chan, who is that? I then heard hoof beats and I knew it was Ryuu and his friend. I sneaked to the garage to eavesdrop on them. "So I`ll see you around Tsubasa-Kun (Ryuu`s undercover name is Tsubasa.)!" A female`s voice was distinctively heard. "Sayonara** Mana-Chan." I heard Ryuu`s straight reply. So she`s 'Mana-Chan'. I then rushed to the kitchen, pretending to pour myself tea. "Hey Sora, what are you doing! You are spilling the tea!" Came that baka usagi`s voice. I dropped the teacup and then I smelled smoke. I had left the stove turned on. That was when the chaos began…..

"Nii-san! Nian-chan! There`s Fire!" Ryuu dashed into the kitchen to see me trying to put out the fire that got onto that baka usagi`s clothes. "Umm, HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPP!" Ryuu yelled out of the window, hoping to get help. "Tsu-kun what is going on? Did someone burn a toast…." Mad Freak just had to appear. Could my day get any worse?

(Lenalee`s point of view)

I was on my way back from a date that turned out horrible because Nii-San disturbed me and Cullen (her classmate) and chased him away, when I heard a cry for help in the neighborhood and I ran in that direction to realize it was from my house. "Tian ah! ***" I swore in Chinese and ran to my house. When I reached home, I saw Kanda trying to put out a fire that was on Lavi`s clothes and Nii-San and Ryuu-Kun putting out a fire on the stove. I then ran to the store room and snatched up a bucket and then I dashed to the bathroom and hurriedly turned on the tap. When the bucket was full, I turned off the tap and rushed to the kitchen and poured the contents on Lavi. Kanda stood back and smirked and then he went back to his room. Lavi was soaking wet but at least the fire was put out!

Nii-san glanced at Ryuu-Kun who nodded and he bended the water to put out the fire on the stove and the he tossed it out of the window. Thankfully, no one saw that. I was exhausted and went to check if I could use the stove to prepare dinner and of course it didn`t work and Nii-San went to order a new one to be installed over the weekend. I went to call for a McDonalds delivery and Kanda was sulking because it wasn`t the usual meal of soba for him.

He is just like a kid!

(Ryuu`s P.O.V)

It was after dinner when I dismissed myself from the dining room. I locked myself in the room, hoping to find solace with the night sky. I sat at the window side and I stared at the night sky. I remembered a lullaby that my mother sang together with my accommodator. They made it up to cheer me up when I was down with a high fever.

I sang it then I howled my heart out. I missed my family so much that I broke down and cried. Then Lenalee-san came in and sat down next to me. "Are you crying?" "No. I`m a man. A man does not cry." That was my subtle reply. "Oh Yuu, (Lenalee pronounced his real name wrongly all the time.)Don`t lie, I know you are." I sniffed and wept even harder. It was one of the first times I cried. I closed my eyes, exhausted from all the sobbing. I let exhaustion take its toll as I slowly fell asleep, I felt someone carry me and I landed on something soft. I heard a distant voice singing a Japanese lullaby. My mother always sang lullabies to me. I`d live a little longer to find my accommodator and soon listen to her sing. It is my last wish, because I know that my time is running out…..

Hi, Aquahound here. I hoped you like this chapter. I`m sorry if it sucked. I did this in a rush. Anyway, here is the translation for you guys.

Watashi Komoriuta: My lullaby

Sayonara: Good bye.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


	6. A day out with my accomodator, uncle yuu

_**A day out with my accommodator and with Yuu oji-san**_

It was already In late November when Kanda`s nephew was about to give up on searching for his accommodator "How long more does that senile man wants us to stay? I`m a weapon! I don`t need an education!" Ryuu`s voice was filled with irritation. Lenalee and Miranda sighed. It was the hundredth, no sixty fifth time he asked. It has been six months when they first arrived in Melbourne to find Ryuu`s accommodator and Ryuu was already twitching with annoyance. The door bell rang. Kanda went to get the door. When he opened the door, a girl Ryuu`s age was standing outside. "Umm, Is Tsubasa home?" "Yeah, I`ll go get him… TSUBASA! Your classmate! " Ryuu came out and saw Manami. "Eh, Mana-Chan? What are you doing here? Aren`t you going out with Ixora?" He growled. "Ixora wants you to come as well…" Manami said calmly, unaffected by Ryuu`s harsh tone. "But..." Before Ryuu could finish his sentence, Lavi butted in, "Sure! Tsubasa would come with you girls! Sora (Kanda`s undercover name) and I are going to the park together!" Lavi glomped Kanda and received a punch from him. Kanda dragged Lavi who winked at an embarrassed Ryuu. "Who`s that?" Manami looked puzzled. "My half brother ... I`ll go get changed first. My half sister would kill me if I came out in a singlet and sweatpants. Come in anyway." Manami came into the house and saw Kanda punching Lavi like a punching bag. Ryuu took her hand and led her to the living room. "Wait here. I take just 5 minutes to change." He handed her a glass of water and pushed Kanda and Lavi out of his way so he could change in his room. Then Lenalee came. "Hi, um, are you Yuu... um Tsubasa`s friend?" Kanda stopped punching Lavi and gave a warning glance to Lenalee who shrugged back at him. "Um I suppose so." Manami stutter. "Mana-Chan, I`m done. Jasmine, I`m going out." Ryuu, dressed in jeans and a black shirt held the door open for her. "Ah, um, good bye." Manami was too happy to get out of his house. "Yu! Get dressed. We are going to tail them!" Lavi grabbed his wallet and dragged Kanda out. Lenalee waved to them "Good Luck!" Lenalee smiled and went to her room for a manicure and pedicure session.

(Meanwhile…In a shopping mall, in an arcade)

"Ixora! Here!" Manami waved to a girl with reddish-brown eyes. "Where`s Tsubasa?" Ixora walked with Manami to the shooting games. They saw Ryuu attaining a high score on the game. "Tsubasa!" Ixora and Manami ran up to him. "Konichiwa, Ixora..." Ryuu said. "Let's go to the dancing games!" Ixora dragged Ryuu to the dancing machines and saw they were occupied by two teenagers, one with long dark hair and one with an eye patch. "Nii-san! What are you doing here?" Ryuu glared. "The nutcase beside me decided to come here and play and dragged me to this dratted machine!" Kanda snapped while Lavi switch to the 'difficult' level. "Hey Sora! It`s even harder now!" Lavi smirked. "You idiot!" Kanda and Lavi were dancing a storm and when it finished, they gained a high score and an unconscious Kanda. "Sorry girls. I got to bring my Nii-san home…" Ryuu was embarrassed. He dragged his uncle out of the arcade and into the waiting area. "Hello? I need you to pick me up from the shopping…" Ryuu snapped his phone shut before he could finish his sentence. There was a blast behind him. "Jared. Take care of Nii-san… I`ll destroy those demons…" Ryuu prepared himself for battle. There was a mist surrounding the whole area and it was hard to see. Ryuu took the chance to take out all the surveillance cameras with a swift move. Then he felt a demonic aura with a familiar one. He heard snippets of the conversation. "Where`s the Innocence?" "I wouldn`t tell you even if I knew!" "Manami!" Ryuu rushed and formed an aquatic shield around him and threw himself against the Akuma creating a heavy impact that shattered its weapon. "I`m the Innocence. Leave everyone alone!" He bravely said. "Ooh…." The Akuma was shivering. "Ryuu, listen, I know this is sudden but… I`m your accommodator…" Manami pulled Ryuu down. "I just realized this a while ago…When I was at your house…May I order you in this battle? Ryuu-Kun?" Manami slowly stood up. Ryuu was in shock. Ryuu… Swirling Aqua! All those voices… It belonged to Manami! Why hadn`t I realized this earlier? Why… Ryuu`s attention snapped back to the Akuma who was salivating heavily. "The lone innocence that fights without an accommodator… I FAILEED! I`m supposed to destroy the innocence before it found it`s host but I failed! So now… I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Then there was an arrow that pierced the Akuma`s eye. "Not so fast you loser." Ixora walked out of the mist with a bow and arrow. "Manami, Tsubasa, oh sorry. I mean Ryuu. You guys all right? If so, then let's take this sorry Akuma out." "Inu! Swirling water." Manami commanded Ryuu who unleashed a strong current of water. "Mugen! Evil has risen! Ichigen!" Kanda was on his feat awake. "Fire Seal! Direct Fire!" Lavi smashed the akuma who was howling in pain. "Waltzing wind!" Lenalee blew the akuma to Ryuu and Ixora. Ixora realized multiple bows at one shot. "Inu! Aqua whip!" Ryuu shaped the water into the shape of a liquid whip and began to slash wildly at it but the akuma wasn`t dead yet. "Che! Tough one eh, let`s see how it faces my double illusion!" Kanda tore the akuma apart. "How do you know my real name eh, Ixora?" Ryuu pointed a sharp icicle to Ixora. "Komui Lee sent me here a month before you to see if the accommodator was here. I was the one who informed him that the accommodator was a she and was in a mixed school, idiot." Ixora snapped her bow back to its original state which was a bracelet. (Sounds pretty unrealistic if you ask me) "I`ll go report now…" Ixora gave a lazy grin and went off leaving an irritated Ryuu and an angry Kanda. "Let`s go back to the arcade… I want to play some more…" Kanda dragged Lenalee back to the arcade and went to play those dancing machines with her. Ryuu gave a dismissive glance at Manami and he went to join his uncle in those games.

(**MEANWHILE… Out side the waiting area at the shopping mall..)**

Komui and Miranda were panicking at the pickup area that Ryuu had told them to pick them up. "What if the Noahs caught them? Aaah!" Miranda was sweating up a storm. Komui was screaming into his phone.

_**The conversation…**_

Komui: Reever! My dear Lenalee is out with Ryuu! I sent her out to make sure he won`t be destroyed but now they are missing!*Sobs*

Reever: Why are you telling me this you idiot! Go search for her in the shopping mall! Maybe they destroyed a akuma there.

Komui: WAAAAAAHHH! She might have been destroyed by the Akuma!

Reever: Why do I bother to even talk to this nutcase…*Shakes his head* She can`t be destroyed so easily.

Komui: *Sobs hysterically* Reever, please help meeee!

Miranda (her voice was in the background): ! They came out of the mall! Eh? They look exhausted.

Komui: LEENA… Oops. I mean, JAASSSMINNE!*Waves madly with tears streaming down his face.*

Reever: Good Greif! What a waste of time!*Hangs up on Komui.*

So, the challenge just began… Ryuu`s mission would be even more complicated in near future… And his time is running out fast.


	7. The Cretaceous period

_**Trapped in the Cretaceous Period**_

_**(Somewhere… in England) **_

"Interesting…" The Millennium Earl stroked his chin glancing at the report Cyril gave him. "The boy is the Innocence itself. I got news that he found his accommodator… I fought him once and retreated. He was acting on his own will. But later in the battle, I could have sworn that he was receiving instructions from another party…" Cyril sipped his tea. "Maybe he united with his accommodator before you fought him?" Road licked the cream in her pastry. "No. I`m certain that he wasn`t synchronized with an exorcist." Cyril glanced at a photo of a young boy with blue-black hair that was long enough to be tied in a small ponytail with sharp blue eyes with contempt. "Well, we have to investigate this matter anyway so no point getting mad over it." Tyki puffed on his cigarette calmly. The Millennium Earl leant back and his chair gave a loud groan. "Well, who`s taking this on? Jasdebi?" "We are chasing Cross later." "Skin?" "He`s down with stomach flu." Lulu bell stirred her tea. "Lulu bell?" "Sorry, but I`m going to give this a miss. I just finished assassinating someone…" "Road?" "Sorry, I got a test coming up so no." "I`ll go, I`m free anyway."' Tyki stood up. "Go Tyki-pon!" Road giggled. "Don`t call me that." Tyki frowned and walked out of the room.

(Back in Australia…)

A flying dish flew past Manami`s head as she entered Ryuu`s 'Uchi'. There was a loud shout and she ducked before she was hit by a frying pan. She walked to the kitchen to see Kanda and his nephew throwing kitchen utensils at Komui and Lavi. Lenalee and an anxious Miranda were at the side. "Tsubasa! Bad boy!" Manami walked up to Ryuu and whacked his head. "Nani. Why did you hit mee..." Ryuu`s voice was breaking down. Komui… You idiot! Your device isn`t working anymore. Komui walked up and then took out the black collar that Ryuu was wearing. "I`ll fix it!" Was that mad scientist reply as he skipped to the basement. A while later, I assure you, coming from the basement was a din so terrible no one would love to hear. So the rest started to clean the mess up. Within two hours and forty-five minutes, the mess was cleared and new kitchen utensils were bought. It could have been done within 2 hours but it was delayed with some scolding by Lenalee and Manami who were chiding Ryuu and his uncle. And quarrels between Lavi and Kanda.

There was a knock on the door. I will get It. Ryuu walked to the door. And flinging it open to see Allen Walker with Tim campy. Ah… Allen-Sama. Welcome. and in the Uchi of Kanda and his nephew Allen went. "How have you been, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi , Kanda and Ryuu? How was school for you Ryuu? And is this lovely missy your accommodator ?" The white haired boy shook hands with Manami. "I`m Allen Walker. An exorcist who welds parasite innocence." The blue haired Japanese shook strands of blue hair from her face. "My name is Manami Inoue. An exorcist who welds Tsubasa." "Well well. What a turn up!" A voice that welds power rang out. It was Tyki. And he was sitting beside a shocked Miranda. "Sadly, I`ll breck this party up." He attacked Miranda`s innocence, Time Record. Lenalee kicked Tyki off the sofa. Suddenly, a large hole opened up. Miranda`s innocence was malfunctioning. Then, Manami fell in. "Tsubasaaaaa!" She cried out. Mana-Chan! Ryuu leapt in and he was followed by Kanda. Lenalee jumped in while Allen was dragged in by Tyki who was pulled in by the force of the portal. Then, it closed.

"What happened? I fixed your translation device Tsubasa!" Komui had came out with Ryuu`s collar. He found a traumatized Miranda and a wide-eyed Lavi. "Miranda had opened up a portal because the Noah attacked it. It sucked your sister in too." Komui had a scary glare in his eyes. "Get to work. Let`s fix the innocence so we can get my dear Lenalee back." "It sucked Ryuu, Yuu, Allen and that Noah too!" Lavi followed Miranda and Komui to the basement where the drilling began. (Again?)

"Ouch! My bum!" Manami landed on her butt while Ryuu landed perfectly like a cat. Kanda landed awkwardly and Allen landed on him. Lenalee had a soft landing on the two men. Tyki had appeared in front of them. They were at a forest where exotic plants had thrived. Suddenly, a massive eye peeked through the forest. A resounding "Kyaah!" rang through the forest. It was a dinosaur! "Whoa! A Parasaurolophus!" Ryuu rasped. "We are in the Cretaceous Period!"


	8. Hide and Seek

_**Hide and seek**_

Mizu-Inu: Our dear heroes (and heroine) are trapped in the Cretaceous Period.

Aquahound: As we all know, the Cretaceous Period is the last period where the dinosaurs existed. Dinosaurs like the famous or Tyrannosaurus dwelled in that period. Hey, this is sounding like a science or history lessons. Sheesh! I guess school has rubbed off me. Now Mizu-Inu and I have to discuss this through phone calls. With that said, let the story begin!

"What! We travelled through time?" Allen looked around. Ryuu looked scornfully at the white-headed exorcist. Did you fail history or what? Kanda sneered at Allen. "I may not have been to school like you Moyashi but I do know what the Cretaceous Period is." Allen scowled. "So what?" A thunderous roar sounded through the dense forest. Lenalee turned pale. Ryuu snarled. Mana-Chan, get ready for battle. The Noah has brought a few comrades with him. the exorcists activated their weapons and prepared to fight. It turned out to be a tiny Parasaurolophus staring as though they were crazy, with their weapons all aiming at her. She gave a yawn and walked off. Lenalee sighed and deactivated her boots. Sheesh… We all looked like traumatized chipmunks that were going to be mutated by that madman (Komui of course.) Manami giggled. "Like Alvin and the Chipmunks? Hee! Hee!" Everyone started to laugh with the exception of Kanda and his nephew (Ryuu is a mute remember?) "GROOOOAAAAAAH!" A loud roar shook the earth or Pangaea. Now they looked very worried. Then they saw Tyki riding a massive Tarbosaurus with its whole pack. Run for it! We can`t fight a Tarbosaurus like that! The whole pack would attack as well! so the team ran helter-skelter around Pangaea screaming their heads off. Then Ryuu headed towards the vast ocean. Manami ran after him screaming his name. Kanda and Lenalee then ran after the two children. Allen however was being chased by the mama Parasaurolophus of the earlier baby. In the ocean. We can then seek help. Manami and Ryuu concentrated on activating innocence level 2. "Now Inu! Activate!" Ryuu turned into a black wolf. The only resemblance to his human form is his midnight-blue eyes. Ryuu shook some loose strands of fur away from his eyes and then he threw back his head and howled. The water suddenly parted like how Moses parted the red sea in the Bible. "Whoa." Kanda was stunned. His nephew that was no more than 154 cm had parted the ocean. In Ryuu`s voice was barely audible. It sounded as though there were static in between. With Manami on his back, Ryuu leapt into the huge gap. Kanda and Lenalee followed suit. They rather drown than get manipulated by Tyki.

Meanwhile, in the 21 century, Komui was tweaking with Miranda`s innocence. "Argh! How much longer?" Lavi walked in, covering his ears at the drilling and Miranda`s howls of undisguised pain. "WHAT?" Komui yelled over the drilling. "I SAID HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE TO FINISH DRILLING MIRANDA`S INNOUCENCE?" Lavi yelled. "WHAT? SPEAK UP! I CAN`T HEAR YOU!" Lavi sighed at went back to the living room because Komui couldn`t hear him and Miranda`s yowls were too loud.

Back to the Cretaceous Period,

"EEEEEEEIIIII! I`m sorry! I didn`t do anything to your baby!" Allen tripped over an oversized foot and was sent flying into a swamp. The mama Parasaurolophus looked amused and picked a very soggy Allen up. "Thank you." Allen spit out water like the water fountain in the main square in Macaw. Allen gasped as the mama put him on her back and started off in the direction of her nest with her baby in tow.

At the lake…..

"Gah... Ryuu was gasping hard. It was energy consuming. Blood was trickling down his mouth or, rather, jaws. Manami looked anxious. "Is he gone?" Kanda glanced above the alcove his nephew made. A dark figure was still visible. GAAAARG! Ryuu`s cries were unbearable. Lenalee was sobbing. "Hold on Ryuu! Hold on!" Ryuu`s glazed eyes reminded Kanda of Alma`s eyes when he killed him. Great spirits of this mighty ocean. I beseech you to help us. Please. I beg of you! Manami felt useless while Ryuu was managing the water. Suddenly, aquatic dinosaurs appeared and bowed the heads in respect to the (Aquahound: How unrealistic….) group of exorcists and Ryuu. "Whoa." Kanda looked amazed. Calling it a bunch of aquatic dinosaurs is an understatement. It was like one third of the ocean`s dinosaurs came to assist. Lenalee was bewildered at the sight. The dinosaurs began to sing, like my school choir, singing in pitch. The aquatic dinosaurs` harmony song was beautiful, like when Susan Boyle sang and proved the crowd wrong. How astounding. The high pitch song shattered the surface of the water and hit that Tyki Myki (I don`t care how I spelt it!) squarely in the face ,like how my classmate who had poor aiming and threw the basketball in my face, and he was thrown backwards, into the swampy waters of the swamp he went and then a Tarbosaurus, who was obviously not under his control, decided that he looked juicy and ate him up. (Mizu-Inu: EEEEWW! Yuck! Aquahound! Why did you put that part in? Aquahound: Would you rather he fell into a massive pile of dung instead?) And down he went, yum yum, into that Tarbosaurus` tummy. (A: Hoped he enjoyed the meal.)

Ryuu let go of the move he made before Manami, Kanda and Lenalee managed to get up. So they were struggling, except Lenalee who activated her boots and began to hi-tail to the surface with Manami. The two males made it up barely, thanks to Lenalee`s thought for Manami and herself. Ryuu then transformed back to his human form. Then they saw Allen, riding on the Mama. Then they began to worry, Ryuu`s breathing became shallower. And guess what? Tyki was pounding so hard on the Tarbosaurus` tummy; you could see his fist marks. (M: Ewwwww!) Then a portal opened up and you could see Lavi waving. Miranda stepped out and saw Ryuu lying down. " Oh my goodness! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Miranda looked as though she was going to pass out. Then she snapped back and a loud rumbling sound was heard. " I forgot to mention that the very day of the Cretaceous period is the last day where all dinosaurs were wiped out. DO HURRY!" With that, Allen was dragged in and Lenalee held hands with Manami who was reluctant to leave Ryuu. Kanda picked his semi- conscious nephew and walked in. The mama returned to the forest to find her baby and Tyki had calmed down and let`s just say, passed through the Tarbosaurus who was running frenziedly as the volcano was shivering. "Tyki-pon! Hurry !" Tyki ran to Road`s transparent door and shut it. Just nice. The volcano erupted violently.

21 century…..

"Quick! Call Doctor Williams'!" Ryuu was being rushed to the hospital.

Manami was praying together with Miranda and Lenalee. Kanda was pacing up and down the corridor, wondering if the transformation had caused him this trouble.

Aquahound: Hiya! Time for you guys to vote if Ryuu should pull through and survive or die.

Mizu-Inu: Yup! Please review!


End file.
